1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal for a joint connection and a joint connector having such a terminal mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joint connectors conventionally are used to connect wires used in a common circuit system, such as a ground line. One such prior art connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-306451, and is shown in FIGS. 24 and 25 of this application. The prior art joint connector of FIGS. 24 and 25 has terminals 102 that are accommodated in cavities 101 of a connector housing 100.
The prior art connector housing 100 is formed with the cavities 101 at four stages, and the cavities 101 communicate with each other in the vertical direction through openings. Insertion openings 101A are formed at the front ends of the cavities 101. On the other hand, each terminal 102 has first elastic contact pieces 103 at its upper portion, a second elastic contact piece 104 inside, and a connecting portion 105 at its lower portion.
Upper and lower terminals 102A and 102B are accommodated in the connector housing 100, such that the first elastic contact pieces 103 of the lower terminal 102B contact the connecting portion 105 of the upper terminal 102A as shown in FIG. 25. Mating male terminals 106 can be inserted through the insertion openings 101A, and contact the second elastic contact pieces 104 of the terminals 102. Thus, these terminals can meet a demand to join an increased number of wires.
However, even if the above-described terminals are used, there is a limit on the number of wires that can be joined due to the number of the cavities 101 in the connector housing 100. As a result, several kinds of connector housings 100 must be prepared depending upon the required circuit configuration. Further, since the terminals 102A, 102B located one over the other always are joined, the connector housing 100 is unsuitable when a circuit to be constructed does not require such a joint connection.
The manufacture of a wiring harness generally requires subassemblies S1 to S3 to be assembled first, as shown in FIG. 26. Terminals at ends of wires that are to be connected with another subassembly are left exposed without being inserted into connectors. These are referred to as later-inserted terminals T1 to T3. The subassemblies S1 to S3 are assembled into a final wiring harness W/H on a worktable, and the later-inserted terminals T1 to T3 are inserted into the connectors of the other subassemblies at this stage, or are joined by being inserted into the joint connector. However, the assembling of the final wiring harness W/H is not efficient because it is essential to insert the later-inserted terminal during the final assembling. Further, since the assembling of the subassemblies S1 to S3 and the assembling of the final wiring harness W/H usually are performed at separate locations, the later-inserted terminals T1 to T3 are likely to be deformed or damaged during transportation if left exposed in the subassemblies S1 to S3. Once these terminals T1 to T3 are deformed or damaged, it is difficult to insert them into the connector housings.
The present invention was developed to solve the above problem of later-inserted terminals, and an object thereof is to provide a terminal and a corresponding joint connector that facilitates use with an increase of wires to be joined and a circuit change.
The subject invention is directed to a terminal, which comprises a wire connecting portion, a terminal connecting portion and a joint portion. The wire connecting portion is for connection with an end of a wire. The terminal connecting portion is for receiving or being connected to another terminal as a joint partner. The joint portion preferably is tab-shaped, and extends forward from the terminal connecting portion substantially along a longitudinal direction and can be folded back or bent. The folded or bent joint portion then can be inserted into connection with a terminal connecting portion of another terminal as a joint partner. However, the joint portion preferably is configured and disposed to be cut off from the terminal connecting portion if the joint portion is not needed.
The invention also is directed to a joint connector, that comprises connector housings. Each connector housing is formed with cavities that extend substantially in forward and backward directions and that preferably are arranged substantially horizontally and side by side. The above-described terminals are at least partly accommodated in the connector housings. The joint portion of each terminal can be folded or bent back and positioned substantially parallel to the corresponding cavity, but outside the corresponding connector housing.
Preferably, the connector housings are assembled substantially one over another. Thus, a joint portion in one connector housing may be inserted into a cavity of a connector housing located one stage above or below, and further into the terminal connecting portions of the terminals accommodated in the corresponding cavities to connect the terminals with each other.
Joining portions preferably are provided on opposing surfaces of connector housings that are located substantially one over the other. The joining portions may comprise projections and recesses in the respective connector housings, and prevent vertical separation of connector housings that are located substantially one over the other. The joining portions also are configured for permitting the connector housings to be slid in forward and backward directions into engagement with each other. Thus the joining portions can be inserted into the terminal connecting portions of the terminals located one stage above or below as the connector housings located one over the other are assembled by a sliding movement.
A cover may be provided for substantially covering the folded sections of the joint portions exposed at the front surfaces of the respective connector housings. The cover may be mounted on a block constructed by assembling the connector housings substantially one over another preferably while engaging the joining portions with each other.
Receiving portions preferably are formed on the outer surfaces of the connector housings. The receiving portions are aligned vertically when the block is constructed by assembling properly aligned connector housings substantially one over another. The cover is formed with a detecting portion that can be slid into the receiving portions substantially in a vertical direction when the block is constructed properly. The detecting portions, however, make it impossible for the cover to slide further when the block is constructed with the connector housings and their receiving portions misaligned.
Most preferably, the cover includes holes in positions substantially corresponding to the cavities for receiving the terminals as joint partners from outside the block.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.